End The Super Devil
by Ho Ho Yo
Summary: His life in one world has come to an End now Natsu Dragneel starts is life over in a new world with new friends, new adventures and maybe even a new fling all while trying to keep the demon inside him calm... NatsuxSerafall Possible Lemons maybe... Idk... Most likely
1. Prologue ( A new World)

Prologue: Standing over Zeref's beaten and broken form was one Natsu Dragneel a demonic appearance plaguing his features. The sound of foot steps caught his attention has the room got exponentially colder walking in with a look of pure hate in his eye was Gray Fullbuster.

"You might have won the first round but I won't go down until you do!" Gray shouted has he pushed his demon slaying magic to it's limits the black markings the once only covered half his face, torso and left arm now started to dance across his entire body until he gave off a jet black sheen.

Natsu just increased the heat to counter the cold and ignored Gray's taunts intending on ending Zeref where he laid his fist covered in demonic flames.

Natsu! don't you can't kill him!" shouted Happy has he stood in front of Zeref halting Natsu's attack. "M-move it Happy I have to kill him" said Natsu. "No I won't let you! weren't you listening your life is tied to him if he dies you die! I don't want you to die!" shouted Happy.

"I already died along time ago" said Natsu has he pushed Happy aside and plunged his fist into Zeref's chest. "Zeref's body convulsed has the flames burned him away from the inside his eye begun to close has a smile begun to form on his face...

"Natsu Dragneel of all my achievements you are by far my greatest" said Zeref before his eyes closed. Natsu didn't know why but he felt sadness was because he knew that his own life was about to be naught or was it because he felt a genuine sadness at the death of the man revealed to be his brother.

Natsu looked up into the sky and let out a hearty roar!" that shook the heavens themselves. "Sorry stripper but it looks like you won't be able to keep that promise after all" said Natsu has his body begun to break apart into ethernano.

"Ice Demons Rage!" Gray shouted sending a burst of ice towards Natsu who despite his body breaking apart was quite powerful has he countered the attack with a Demonic Dragons Flame Breath. The two attacks clashed before steam filled the room.

"Gray-sama! please stop! you don't have to do this! Juvia is fine Juvia is alive!" shouted the blue haired vixen known has Juvia Lockser. "Please Natsu snap out of it please just come back to us!" shouted Lucy Heartfillia a pleading look in her eye.

"It was then that happy flew over and told them what he knew about Natsu's and Zeref connection" Lucy couldn't help but to burst into tears before being comferted by loke who summoned himself after feeling his masters distress.

"This is just there way of saying good-bye" said Erza has she watched the fight with a bemused expression on her face. "The Demonic Fire Dragon and The Jet-black Demon Slayer clashed each exchange of blows drifting more towards Gray with each exchange of blows more and more of Natsu's body faded.

"Take care of the guild for me" said Natsu with a smile has he punched Gray in the face one last time before feeling his body completely disappere into nothingness... I promise said Gray has he deactivated his demon slaying power and fainted in exhustion...

"Natsu thought he had died but instead he found himself in a void he had no body and couldn't tell how long he had been floating in that void . Suddenly a deep voice caught his attention has a massive red dragon floated infront of him...

"Natsu Dragneel!" the massive dragons voice boomed. "Who are you?, where am I?, Didn't I die?" "I pulled your consiouness into the dimmensional gap right before you faded completely. My true name cannot be pronounced by humans so I have been dubbed great red and in a sense yes you died but I can bring you back" said Great red.

"You mean I can go back to my friends" asked Natsu. "I'm afraid not I cannot restore your old body but I can give you a new one you'll have to start over in a new world with a new life" said Great Red. "I'll give you a minute to think about it the great dragon" said "Alright I'll do it I'll lead a new life in a new world one where demons like me can be accepted" said Natsu.

"I know just the place said the massive dragon before sending Natsu on his merry way...

 **Weeks later...** Natsu woke up with a bit of weight on his stomach he opened his eyes only to find a strange dark haired girl wearing what could only be described has a magical girl outfit straddling his lap.

"Ah you've awoken I'm Serafall" said the strange girl with a wink.

To be continued


	2. Demonic Urges

**Last Time on the Super Devil END**

Natsu woke up with a bit of weight on his stomach he opened his eyes only to find a strange dark haired girl wearing what could only be described has a magical girl outfit straddling his lap.

"Ah you've awoken I'm Serafall" said the strange girl with a wink.

 **And Now...** " Can you get off of me please?" Natsu pleaded to the girl who straddled him. "Natsu looked at the girl and thought she looked a bit cute something inside him wanted to ravage the girl right then and there but the pain in his ribs managed to act has a suppressant for the urges deep within him.

"I have to go to an important meeting meanwhile why not watch some t.v" said Serafall has she pressed a button on a remote a big screen suddenly came out of the roof. "I'll be back soon" said Serafall has she skipped out the room.

"Natsu was quite confuse back in his old world they didn't have this thing called t.v he reached for the remote that Serafall left to him and quickly learnt how to use it. Has he was flipping through the channels he came across a rather peculiar show.. It's time! for Miracle*Levia-tan the voice said has opening credits began to play...

"Wait isn't that Sera, Natsu asked himself has he looked at the T.V and found himself enjoying the program that was playing before his eyes. "Sister are you in here? came a voice has a young woman with bobbed black hair and glasses walked a look of shock on her face when instead of finding her sister she instead found a complete stranger laying in the bed watching t.v like he owned the place.

"Who are you? the young woman asked has she suddenly summoned a ball of water in her hand ready to attack the strange man before her. "I'm Natsu was all Natsu" said not even looking at the girl all his focus on the program before him.

"I'll see to it that the intruder before me is destroyed she said has the ball of water in her hand began to shift and change shape turning into that of a tiger that was sent ot pounce on Natsu... Suddenly Natsu unleashed a wave of heat that instantly evaporated the water tiger "Why'd you attack me?" Natsu asked his face contorted in confusion.

"Three reasons, one you broke into my families home, two you displayed complete lack of respect and three your in my bed!" shouted the girl her previous serious expression getting replaced by one of rage and anger.

Suddenly Natsu's face contoured his one black eyes converted to a crimson red color and his pupils turned into slits.. One moment the boy was ignoring her the next...

"What's your name"? Natsu asked the power in his body leaking out has he stared at the girl before him. "It's Sona, Sona Sitri said the glasses wearing woman has she backed away in fear realizing that this man before her his power was leagues above her own.

"Suddenly quicker than lighting he had her pinned against the wall his scaled hand around her neck his long claws digging into her skin... I commend for you bravery but attacking me will only result in your death said Natsu in a dark and demonic voice has he began to squeeze harder and harder...

"GAH!" Natsu suddenly screamed has he let her go and backed away. "I'm sorry that wasn't me it was something else" said Natsu has he hurriedly left out the window.

Has Natsu was attempting to leave the Sitri residence he ran into the woman who had saved him. Natsu I told you not to get out of bed your in no shape to be moving around said Serafall. "I need to go I don't wanna hurt you or your sister" said Natsu has he tried stepping by her but like a stubborn child she blocked his path. "Usually I'd destroy anyone who harms my sweet little sister but you seem to be regretting your actions so I'll let you live" said Serafall her smile never leaving her face.

"Now come on! you can apologize to Sona before she leaves and then well watch a magical girl marathon!" shouted Serafall pushing Natsu towards the house.

"Now where's the sister of mine" Serafall said has she ran around the house looking for Sona. "Natsu sighed and waited for her to return but instead the sister she was waiting showed up in front of him.

"Sona, I-I'm sorry I don't know but lately I've been having these urges come over me" said Natsu. "I suppose I deserved it after all I attacked you even though you where a guest" said Sona bowing her head towards Natsu.

"Aw you found! her" said Serafall has she showed up hands placed firmly on her hips. "Isn't she just the cutest thing you've ever seen Serafall smiled squeezing Sona's cheeks until they turned purple.

"Serafall I need to speak to you about something private" said Sona. "Aw you wanna be on my show don't you I knew you'd follow in the magical footsteps of your onee-san said Serafall. "No nothing that ridiculous it's about that boy you bought into our home his power it's overwhelming it might even rival Sirzechs" said Sona.

"Who's Sirzechs?" Natsu suddenly asked. "Don't go around listening in on other's conversations" said Sona. "Along with myself and two others he's one of the four great Satans and he's also powerful enough to be called a super devil" said Serafall.

"Really he sounds powerful I wanna fight him" said Natsu... "Weren't you listening he's extremely powerful and not to mention one of the four great satans Sirzechs Lucifer" said Sona. "Before I came to this world I fought demons, dragons and even a immortal sorry if this great devil doesn't exactly make my knees shake" said Natsu.

"Well Sirzechs-sama has some business up top but I'll make you a deal stay here and heal up once you get completely healed I'll see to it that Sirzechs-sama accepts your challenge" said Serafall.

"You won't let me say no will you? asked Natsu "Of course not" said Serafall. "And who pretail is gonna take care of him" asked Sona a tick mark on her head. "Why you are of course" said Serafall has if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I have my duties has the student council president I cannot waste time treating him" said Sona. "Then I guess I'll have to do it" said Serafall. "You have your duties to" said Sona. "I'm sure someone else can handle it" said Serafall.

Realizing she wouldn't be able to change her sisters mind Sona left without another word on the matter.

After a few days of being under the care of Serafall Natsu realized that if he didn't get better fast he'd die the meals she bought him looked like it came out of a witches pot and she had no idea how to tie bandages.

Has Natsu was contemplating how to escape Serafall suddenly came bursting into the room. "Lunch is here! Serafall yelled has she walked in carrying a tray of a weird black substance. "What is this" asked Natsu looking at the food bought to him. "It's Grilled-Cheese a delicious lunch" said Serafall. "Natsu has had grilled cheese plenty of times had fairy tail and this wasn't what it was supposed to look like.

"Do you have any fire" asked Natsu there's a fire in the main room but why asked Serafall. "No reason said Natsu has he got up and left the bed heading towards the main room. "Alright here we go" said Natsu has he began eating the flames dancing in the fire place. "Now show me to your kitchen" said Natsu. "The kitchen I guess you should know where everything is said Serafall has she agreed to take him to the kitchen.

"Hey Natsu how was my cooking it's my first time cooking I either eat Sona's cooking or whatever they serve at the meetings" said Serafall.

While Natsu could survive on fire the girl in front of him most likely couldn't now he wasn't no iron chef or anything but thanks to Mira teaching him a little Natsu could at least whip up a simple meal like a grilled cheese sandwich.

"Allow me to show you what a Grilled Cheese is supposed to look like" said Natsu has he grabbed the ingredients he needed "firstly a proper grilled cheese is prepared on the stove top spread the pan with butter and place two slices of bread on the skillet after the face down side of the slices of bread start getting golden brown you flip it and put the cheese on top after which you close the sandwich you then keep alternating the two-sides making sure no one side is down longer than the other once both sides are a good golden brown and your cheese his melted then it's ready to serve said Natsu has he placed the sandwich on a plate cut in two half's and handed one to Serafall...

"Go on try it" said Natsu. "Alright said Serafall has she took a bite of the sandwich..."WHOA! MAMA! That's good!" Serafall shouted has she happily ate her sandwich.

Suddenly the house rocked has an explosion blew a hole through the roof.. "Dude are you sure we should be robbing the home of one the four great satans" asked a scared voice in the mist of the smoke. "Of course with all the paper work the four great satans have there's no way she's home and besides if we pull this off we'd be legends" said another devil. "Hahahah yeah your right about that the other one laughed has the two of them snuck around the smoke stuffing items into their bags.

"Hey! what are those things over there!" shouted one pointing right at Natsu and Serafall through the smoke. "What? they must be statues stop lollygagging and hurry it up" said the other one. Suddenly ice begun to dance over the walls and floors of the room... "Hey is it getting cold to you" asked one "Yeah it is getting a bit nippy in here" said the other. Suddenly stalagmites started to protrude out of the ice that covered the room.

The two intruders stopped in there tracks realizing that the smoke had at some point dissipated and that they where being stared down by two devils. "I thought you said no was home" said one of them. "Hey! that's the information I was given said the other. "Suddenly the shards of ice fired at them.

The two idiots managed to dodge the attack and run out the house leaving their stolen goods behind. "That was fun any way hey Natsu, Natsu, Natsu where did he go that fast Serafall asked herself.

 **Meanwhile...** "I thought for sure we where dead" said one of the idiot thief. "It fills good to be alive" said the other has they ran and ran without looking back suddenly the felt a intense pressure on their faces has they were lifted into the air.

"You really shouldn't say things like that it's a death flag" said the demonic being that had his clawed hands over there faces the heat coming off them was so hot there skin literally started to droop.

"No, Please , Please! we apologize!" "Squeezing there faces even tighter and increasing the heat the two idiots screamed in agony has the demon burned away there faces and dropped their dead bodies onto the forest floor... and then fainted himself...

"Natsu! are you out here Natsu!" came the shouts of Serafall waking Natsu from his slumber he looked around and saw the two body's that laid beside him... "Did I...No...Dammit! shouted Natsu has he punched a tree.

"Sorry Sera but for the safety of both you and your sister I cannot stay here" said Natsu has he ran deeper into the forest...

Moments after he left Serafall came walking through she saw the bodies of the two intruders and she saw the note that Natsu had left her...

Dear Serafall... I'm sorry but the way I am now I'd just be putting both you and your younger sister in danger and I don't want that you where the first friend I made in this world I know that doesn't make sense right now but I promise I'll learn to control my demonic urges and when I do I'll return and tell you all about my old life.

Sincerely Natsu Dragneel...

"Wh-Wha-What the hell is this!" Serafall yelled unconsciously unleashing her power the forest she was standing in completely obliterated.

"Don't be an idiot Natsu" said Serafall has rain began to fall from the sky she started running after him trying to catch him but he was gone without a trace...

To be continued...


	3. The Meeting

**Last Time On ETSD:** Dear Serafall... I'm sorry but the way I am now I'd just be putting both you and your younger sister in danger and I don't want that you where the first friend I made in this world I know that doesn't make sense right now but I promise I'll learn to control my demon-side and when I do I'll return and tell you all about my old life.

Sincerely Natsu Dragneel...

"Wh-Wha-What the hell is this!" Serafall yelled unconsciously unleashing her power the forest she was standing in completely obliterated.

"Don't be an idiot Natsu" said Serafall has rain began to fall from the sky she started running after him trying to catch him but he was gone without a trace...

 **And Now** "Sitting in a meeting room Serafall was not her usual excitable self even though they only knew each other for a couple weeks at most he quickly became her best friend the man who fill from the sky, Natsu Dragneel. About a week ago he disappeared from her home and she hadn't heard from him.

"The meeting was nothing exciting just something to do with the Khaos Brigade has everyone was discussing what to do about the group of people that not only threatened the Devils but also threatened the Angels and Fallen Angels has well.

Has the meeting got more heated the doors suddenly swung open has a devil with burns covering his body crawled in a look of despair and horror upon his face. Sirzechs was the first to react has he bent down to the devil who was crawling on the floor.

"What happened?" Sirzechs asked a look of concern across his face. "A Powerful Demon wiped out my entire crew I was the only survivor" said the man. "What Happened? Sirzechs repeated. It all started about a week ago...

About A week Ago... Running through the forest without looking back Natsu, ran and ran until he put a few miles between himself and the two sisters who saved him. This should be far enough Natsu thought to himself has he slowed his pace and began walking through the forest.

Coming upon a river he for the first time since arriving so his own reflection at first it looked just like him black eyes, Salmon hair , fanged teeth a normal human looking face suddenly the water rippled and instead of the face of the human the face of the demon looked back at him the demon had crimson red eyes that looked like coin slits in a arcade game, it's ears where pointy and it's teeth where razor sharp black markings and what seemed to be dragon-scales around it's face and unnaturally thick eyebrows.

Natsu jumped back at the demonic appearance that was shown before him. "Was that monster me?" Natsu asked himself has he backed away from the lake. I better keep moving Natsu thought to himself has he kept it moving.

Natsu had been walking for a half a day now and boy was he hungry "Ugh where can I find a bite to eat in the underworld?" Natsu asked himself. Hahah maybe I am going mad I'm sitting in the middle of some woods having a conversation with myself" said Natsu with a shake of his head.

Suddenly he heard voices coming inside a cave... "Those two idiots should've returned by now" said one of the voices. Natsu walked further into the cave to get a better listen at the speech the man was giving... "If where gonna take over hell then we first have to take out the four satans starting with that whore Serafall!" he shouted his followers cheering him on. "But sir we don't have the power to take on any of the four great Satans" said a random in the audience.

"No! But if we can some how come up with a way for them to turn on each other then we won't have to left a finger!" shouted the boss. "Yeah!" they all shouted in unison.

Walking further into the cave Natsu's summoned his demonic flames to his hand.

"Who the hell are you" asked one of the hundreds of men sitting in the cave. "Do you really plan on attacking the four great satans" asked Natsu completely ignoring his question.

"What's it too you?" the man asked has he turned towards Natsu staring him in the eyes. "Everything!" Natsu yelled hitting the man with a fiery fist...

Suddenly every devil in the room turned towards Natsu Natsu looked around the cave and looking back at him was hun-no thousands of devils.. "Hahah look at this boys a grunt facing down and entire army!" shouted the leader with a sneer.

"Natsu ignored the taunts and increased his heat staring down the man who threatened to harm the first friend he made in this new world with each step the stone floor began to melt into molten rock, with each step the devils in the room backed away from him with each step they felt true fear.

"I don't know how long I can keep him at bay so if you value your life then please run and don't go after Serafall because if you do I promise you, you'll regret it" said Natsu just loud enough for them to here.

"You here that boys!" shouted the leader rallying his troops. "HAHAHAH! the devils laughed. "Your just some no named stray devil why the hell are you coming around here trying to play hero boy!" the leader shouted kicking Natsu in the head making his vision blur

"What a wimp now boys lets go kill that Serafall bitch!" shouted the leader leading his troops out the cave.

"I warned you said Natsu has he stood up his face entering it's demonic state his hands getting scaled and his fingers clawed his skin started growing crimson red scales and his back sprouted crimson red and black dragon wings.

"Demonic Flash!" shouted Natsu a Flash of flames erupted in the cave burning a good portion of the army alive" "m-m-m-Monster!" one of the men yelled before he got grabbed by the face and killed by the black flames.

"Demonic Dragons Flame Breath" shouted Natsu has he took out another big group with a breath of black flames from his mouth. "You may have an army but an army of lions lead by a sheep is bound to fall apart said Natsu has he walked towards the leader none of his allies able to get close without there bodies beginning to melt.

"Demonic Dragons Circle of hell!" shouted Natsu has he unleashed a giant ring of fire around the cave and then squeezing his hand into a fist the ring contracted getting smaller and smaller cutting the remaining devils in two the leader managed to duck the attack and run out the cave.

That's what happened said the man on the floor

"What became of this man?" asked Sirzechs. "I don't know he the demon chased me for three days and three nights and then right when I thought he was about to end my life he turned back to his human form apologized and let me go almost has if he had no control of his actions like he regretted killing my friends" said the man.

"We will investigate this incident further but you've just admitted to plans in killing the four great satans we cannot just simply let you leave" said a man with green hair.

"Natsu where are you?" Serafall asked herself looking up at towards the sky.

After the story the topic of discussing quickly switched gears now everyone was talking about the powerful devil who was able to take out and entire army of devils in ten minutes.  
Should we bring him in asked one of the many devils in attendance to the meeting.

"The Alliance is important we need to at least talk to him find out who he is and where he came from maybe turn him into an ally instead of any enemy" said Sirzechs. "Then let me talk to him!" Serafall said standing from her seat. "You?" asked one of the many devils in the room.

"You heard that mans story, Natsu knows me and I know him it only makes since for a trusted face to be the one to talk to him" said Serafall. "While that does make since it seems like he doesn't have control over the demon inside him and we don't know exactly how strong he is it may be dangerous for anyone to talk to him alone" said Sirzechs.

"Then you come with me Sirzechs-sama" said Serafall looking him dead in the eye. "He might be powerful but surely he doesn't deserve the presence of two of the four great satans" said one of the devils in attendance.

"He want's to fight you one on one and I promised him I'd set it up not to mention this would be a chance for you to personally see how strong he really is" said Serafall.

"I see then I'll accompany you" said Sirzechs...

 **A Few days later with Natsu...** Natsu was enjoying a fish he had fish out from the lakes of hell. I need to hurry and find a way to control the demon or else I might do something I'd regret said Natsu a look of disdain upon his face.

Suddenly a massive purple dragon flew over head landing in front of Natsu arms crossed has he glared down at the small human before him... "Are you the one known has Natsu" asked the massive dragon. "I'm Tannin an old friend of mine asked me to find you" said Tannin. "Really well you found me I'll be going now" Natsu shouted has he tried walking off.

"they told me to keep you here until they arrived" said Tannin stepping in the way like some sort of school bully. "Whose they? asked Natsu "Serafall leviathan and Sirzechs Lucifer are on their way to speak to you said Tannin.

"Tell Serafall I'm sorry but I can't see anyone right now and I can't fight Sirzechs until I can fight him without my demonic urges taking over" said Natsu stepping pass Tannin..

"If I have to beat you down to the ground in order to keep you here I will" said Tannin has he smashed his tail in front of Natsu and surrounded him with flames.

Tannin smiled thinking he had cornered the man before him but his smiled instantly fell when his flames was eaten by the man in front of him whose body was starting to flicker from human to demon.

"Before I was a demon in this world I was a dragon-slayer in the other one said Natsu has he jumped into the air... "Demonic Dragons Flame Fist!" shouted Natsu punching the massive dragon hard in the face...

"Ahahaha I knew the moment I saw you, you wouldn't be able to resist a fight!" shouted Tannin has he flew towards Natsu.

Get the hell out of my way!" Natsu screamed running to meet Tannin head on.

To be continued...


	4. I'll always be on your side!

**Last Time on ETSD:** "Before I was a demon in this world I was a dragon-slayer in the other one said Natsu has he jumped into the air... "Demonic Dragons Flame Fist!" shouted Natsu punching the massive dragon hard in the face...

"Ahahaha I knew the moment I saw you, you wouldn't be able to resist a fight!" shouted Tannin has he flew towards Natsu.

Get the hell out of my way!" Natsu screamed running to meet Tannin head on.

 **And now...**  
The two powers clashed sparks flying into the air a sonic boom shaking the area. "Take this" Tannin yelled blowing out a breath of flames. "Sorry but flames just don't work on me said Natsu with a smile has he hate the fire and ran at Tannin his fist aflame.

"Demonic Dragons Flame Fist!" shouted Natsu has he hit the Dragon in the stomach, Tannin took the attack head on before wacking Natsu into a rock face with his massive tail. "Blaze Dragons Metorite Slam!" shouted Tannin has he picked Natsu up and flew him into the air before slamming him hard into the ground.

"Your good looks like I'll have to kick it up a notch" said Natsu has his flames intensified and his skin gained a scale pattern his eyes beginning to slit. Dragon-Forced Natsu ran at Tannin with renewed vigor hitting him with a array of attacks that the massive dragon couldn't keep up with. "Demonic dragons Flame Breath!" shouted Natsu sending a roar of black flames at the dragon. "Tannin blocked the attack with his arms and was met with suprise when the flames broke through his scales and burnt the flesh below..."GAH!" Tannin screamed in pain.

"I won't ask you to move again" said Natsu has he walked towards Tannin who despite the burns to his arm still wouldn't let Natsu through. "Sorry but if you wanna get pass me you'll have to burn me to a crisp!" shouted Tannin has he charged at Natsu again.

"I've had enough of these games" said Natsu his power drastically increasing to the point that Tannin slowed his charge and looked the smaller figure for the first time in thousands of years Tannin felt true fear.

"I won't yield to you!" shouted Tannin swining his massive tail once more, only for Natsu to catch it out the air."Demonic Dragons Flame Bursts!" shouted Natsu has he heated his hand up blowing a hole into Tannins tail.

"What kind of devil are you" Tannin said has he struggled to rise up but found himself unable. "I am no devil, I am a Demon, I am the End said Natsu has a small ball of fire formed in the palm of his hand...

"Demonic Flame Dragons Super Nova!" shouted Natsu has he was about to throw the blast into Tannin's body but suddenly he changed the course sending the attack into the air. The resulting explosion was so bright there wasn't a single spot in hell you couldn't see it, it was so hot that it caused heat waves on earth and even the angels up in heaven felt the heat of the attack.

"I'm sorry" said Natsu has he reentered his human form and walked passed the massive dragon. "No you can't go" said Tannin has he crawled in the way. "Why, why won't you just let me pass, I don't want to kill you I really don't but I"m afraid if you keep getting in my way I may no longer have a say in that matter" said Natsu.

"Killing me is the only way you'll get pass, I won't be moved nor will I move for you." "I promised Sirzechs I'd keep you here and I intend to keep that promise and those aren't just words... "THAT'S MY DRAGON PRIDE!" Tannin yelled

"Move it!" shouted Natsu a burst of black flames bursting from his body. "Sorry old friends looks like this is the end of me" said Tannin.

"Demonic Dragons Flame Fist!" Natsu yelled has he threw a punch at Tannin...

BOOOM! Smoke erupted from the blow blinding both fighters to what happened...

"Thanks for stopping me" said Natsu has he deactivated his power... "No problem" said Sirzechs has he caught Natsu's fist looking down on the slightly shorter man who if he had to guess was about issei's height.

"Serafall why, why did you follow me?!" Natsu shouted."If I didn't you'd done something you would regret for the rest of your life" said Serafall "Still what if I lost control I don't wanna hurt you, I don't wanna come to my senses and find you dead in my arms I'd probably go mad if that happend so please dont' follow me" said Natsu SMACKA!* "Your a friend, Natsu I don't know how it works where you come from but around here when a friend is in trouble we don't abandon them we find a way to help them did you think we couldn't help you did you think you where alone in this world? well then it's to bad you crashed in my backyard because now you'll never be alone no matter what I'll always be your friend! and I'll follow you for eternity" shouted Serafall tears screaming down her face.

"Please don't cry I hate seeing people cry" said Natsu has he pulled her into a hug. "Look Natsu I kept my promise Sirzechs is here you said you wanted to fight him right?"

"Thanks for keeping your promise but has I am now I can't fight him not without losing control he seems like a nice man but the demon doesn't care if you give flowers to school children he'd still try to kill you" said Natsu.

"While I cannot remove the demon I can give you something that lets you better control your demonic half" said Akuja coming from who knows the fuck where. "Can you really do that" asked Natsu.

"Yes, all I need is a sample of your blood" said Akuja. "Here" said Natsu has he bit himself in the arm and let the blood leak into a vial Akuja had on him. "If this works you maybe able to control the power but you are still a demon excorcist all over the world will try and hunt you down and kill you and your exsistence is now well known thanks to the display of power you put up againts Tannin said Akuja.

"Can you really give me something to help me control it" asked Natsu. "Has the head of the technology division it may just be me airing out my pride but yes I believe I can have something whipped up in about a week" said Akuja.

"Then in one week I'll fight you" said Natsu has he thanked the devils. I hope you don't think I allow you to just thanks us and then me on your merry way I'm sorry Natsu but if you think that's going to happen then you might as well let the demon inside you kill me now" said Serafall.

"I used a lot of power fighting that dragon has I am now I'd probably lose even die if I fought two super devils and the strongest female devil" said Natsu. "I hope you give me a good fight I'm off to visit my sister it's class observation day at her school" said Sirzechs.

"What!" Serafall shouted has she pulled out her magic wand about to attack heaven in frustration of hearing about it at the last minute. "Come on Natsu we gotta go said Serafall has she grabbed his hand and lead him to the magical train...

"A train oh boy" said Natsu in a sarcastic tone...

"A little while later the two of them arrived on the train" and Natsu immediately felt the effects of it "How is it somebody so powerful gets taken down by mere motion sickness?" asked Serafall if a shake of her head "You have no idea how many people have asked me that question" said Natsu with a groan.

"here rest your head here on my lap" said Serafall has she grabbed his head and laid it down atop of her lap. "This is nice" said Natsu has he fell asleep...

 **Later that day...** A group of boys was taking a photo shoot of a young woman in a pink magical girl outfit...when suddenly a blonde boy with hair a bit wild and spiky stood in front of her...  
"Knock it off we are still on school property you've seen enough of this" he said making a shoo shoo motion with his hand. "dude your blocking my shot", yeah it's just a freakin photo shoot" shouted two boys one with a bald head the other with glasses seemingly the leaders of the large group. "Move out of the way! shotued the rest of the cameramen.

"We don't need this kind of commontion on the day of open house get out of here!" he shouted. He then turned to the girl in the magical girl outfit..

"Alright are you related to someone at this school" he asked. "Mmmm" she said with a nod of her head. "Well then they should've told you that outfit is unacceptable here" he said. "Sparkle shine your command is mine" she said completely ignoring what he said before.

"You have to stop that he" said glaring at the cosplaying girl. "Well, well hard at work has usual huh said a boy with brown hair wearing a white collard shirt unbuttoned with a red t-shirt beneath it. "I don't have time for you" said the blonde boy.

Suddenly the doors flew open has a silouette stood in the door way... "Saji whats going on here?" the Silouette said adressing the blonde boy. "Oh hey Sona this girl... I've finally found you Sona said the magical girl.

"Whose that Sona knows her?" The brown haired boy thought to himself.

"I'm so happy to see you, "what's the matter?" you look sad. said the magical girl. causing Sona to blush a bit. "Your face is all red"

"Arent you excited to be seeing your big sister again?" "I'm gonna require a lot more happiness from you come on! you should run into my arms and tell me how much you miss me" she shouted with a smile on her face

"And then I'll say oh Sona I missed you do and then give you a big fact kiss and that'll lead to girl on girl action and wouldn't that be hot? she asked getting nose to nose with Sona. "She has a sister the brown haired boy" from before asked. "That is the lady Serafall Leviathan" said a young woman with crimson hair. "The lady who?" asked the boy haired boy. "She's currently one of the four devil kings" said Saji answering his question.

"I've always heard things about Sona's sister but I didn't recognize her since this is the first time we've met" said Saji. "Your lines next this is the part where you say how long it's been and how excited you are to see me" said Serafall.

"It's been quite along time Lady Leviathan" said the crimson haired beauty from before. "Oh yes it has Rias, how excited are you to see me" asked Serafall.

"Very thanks for asking" said Rias with a smile. "Did you come here to visit Sona for open house?" asked Rias. "Yeah... but I had to find out about it on my own Sona's a meanie and didn't tell me I was so mad when I found out the truth I almost attacked heaven out of frustration.

"What am I missing is she still talking about open house" asked the boy from before. "Hey look is he the guy whose supposed to be the dragon?" asked Serafall pointing to the brown haired boy. "He is Issei! I want you to meet someone" said Rias turning towards the brown haired boy named Issei.

"Uh sure!" Issei shouted his standing in attention...

I"m Issei it's nice to meet you said Issei is head bowed in respect.. "I'm a pawn in the service of Rias gremory" said Issei has he looked up at Serafall. "I can see that and I'm the devil king Serafall Leviathan but you can call me lil-levia" said Serafall with a wink.

"Listen to me I am responsible for the entire student body here even if you are family this is inaproriate school attire...Your gonna have to change" shouted Sona.

"Why you have to be like that, can you here the tone of your voice right now your border line violent" said Serafall.

"You know I"ve never asked for anything all I wanted is to be a magical girl" said Serafall "Where have I heard that before?" Issei asked himself...

"With my sparkling staff I'll will do my duty and obliterate all the angels and fallen angels" said Serafall with a smile..

"Do you have any respect at all if you start sparkling you could annialate a small country in minutes" said Sona. "I just had a taught why didn't Sona mention her to us earlier like when kokabiel attacked you'd think she would've liked needed her help. Is it because they don't get along?" asked Issei.

"No it's the opposite" said a woman with dark colored hair tied in a large ponytail with an orange ribbon.

"The problem is Lady Serafall loves her sister a little too much some would say shes obsseseed, Sona could've asked for help but it would've gotten out of control she said..

"Also if she found out her baby sister had been violated by a fallen angel she would've started a war right then said Saji.

"I can't take it any more" said Sona has she ran off. "Sona wait don't leave! shouted Serafall giving chase. "Looks like Sona's gonna need my help check you later said Issei. "Saji's heading for a rough time isn't he" said a young girl with long blonde hair and green eyes "It's not really my place to say Asia...but yes he is all the devil kings are like this" said Rias. "What do you mean like this?" asked Issei. "Highstrung and excitable it can be exhausting" said Rias

"Hey! Serafall you in here" shouted a voice has the sound of foot steps came walking towards them from the doors on the other side of the gym. "Who is that asked Issei has he looked towards the stranger with pink hair.

"I don't know I"ve never seen him around here before" asked Rias has she walked over to the pink haired boy.. "Excuse me who are you" asked Rias. "Oh I'm Natsu Dragneel I came here with Serafall I'm her bodyguar- He's my boyfriend!" shouted Serafall reappearing out of nowhere.

"BOYFRIEND!?" Everyone (including Natsu) shouted at the same time. "Hey you smell a bit like Sirzechs are you related?" asked Natsu. "Hey don't go around sniffing other peoples masters" shouted Issei waving his fist at the pinkette.

"Sorry, sorry" said Natsu holding his hands up showing he meant no harm by it. "Nice to meet you Natsu I'm Rias Gremory, this is Issei, Asia and Akeno" said Rias pointing to the three who accompany her also revealing the name of the orange ribbon girl in the process.

Later that day... "Hey Serafall what did you mean when you introduced me has your boyfriend" asked Natsu has he ate the food that was served him. "I'm sorry did you not like that?" asked Serafall. "It's not that I didn't like it I mean I don't mind but I was taking a bit by surprise" said Natsu...

"Well from now on you'll be my boyfriend!" said Serafall with a bright smile. "Some how I feel like I just signed my life away to the devil" said Natsu with a shake of his head.

"KABOOEY!" suddenly a explosion rocked the city. "Natsu immediately jumped up ready to fight off the attackers but was held down by" Serafall.

"Don't worry just let my sister and Rias handle it" said Serafall... "Alright hey is something happening or are we heading back to the under world tonight" asked Natsu.

"I have to go to an boring meeting" said Serafall with a dejected look on her face. "That does sound boring well good luck" said Natsu. "Wait your not coming with me?" asked Serafall a look of shock in her face. "I'd rather not" said Natsu. "Pretty please with a cherry on top" asked Serafall. "Well seeing has I don't know my way around this world yet I guess I don't really have a choice I just hope nothing happens to unleash my rage" said Natsu.

"If that does happen even if everyone in the room turns into your enemy I'll always be on your side" said Serafall.

To Be continued


	5. The Priest

**Last Time on ETSD** : "KABOOEY!" suddenly a explosion rocked the city. "Natsu immediately jumped up ready to fight off the attackers but was held down by" Serafall.

"Don't worry just let my sister and Rias handle it" said Serafall... "Alright hey is something happening or are we heading back to the under world tonight" asked Natsu.

"I have to go to an boring meeting" said Serafall with a dejected look on her face. "That does sound boring well good luck" said Natsu. "Wait your not coming with me?" asked Serafall a look of shock in her face. "I'd rather not" said Natsu. "Pretty please with a cherry on top" asked Serafall. "Well seeing has I don't know my way around this world yet I guess I don't really have a choice I just hope nothing happens to unleash my rage" said Natsu.

"If that does happen even if everyone in the room turns into your enemy I'll always be on your side" said Serafall.

 **And now...**  
"Hey wheres this meeting at any way?" asked Natsu has he followed Serafall from behind fighting his demonic urges and not ravaging her right her and now in the middle of town...  
"It's in Kuoh Academy" said Serafall. "strange place to hold a meeting people three supernatural races but hey whatever floats your boat I guess" said Natsu. "We put a barrier up so normal people won't get close" said Serafall with a bright smile has she grabbed Natsu's hand and started running... "Hey slow down!" shouted Natsu has he pulled her back, picked her up and ran while holding her princess style. "Now isn't that better" said Natsu with a wide smile on his face.

Later at the meeting... The meeting has been going on for about half an hour now and Natsu only had one word to describe it... BORING!" "From what he heard this meeting seems to be a peace treaty between the three factions of Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels in order to maintain the status quo and the peace that they've kept since the end of the great war..

"Psst Serafall" Natsu whispered. "Yeah Natsu what is it Serafall" asked turing towards him. "I'm gonna run to the store to get some drinks you want something" asked Natsu. "I only want to be a Magical Girl" said Serafall.

"Oh right" said Natsu with a smile has he headed out and couldn't help but notice four hooded figures following him out..."Smells like trouble" Natsu said saying a pun he had wanted to say for a really long time.

Natsu walked a good distance from the meeting place so not to disturb the meeting it seems they decided on the same thing since they've yet to do anything.

"This is far enough don't you think?" Natsu said has he stopped and looked over his shoulder towards the hooded figures...

"So you've notice us said one of the hooded figures trying to hide behind a telephone pole, another hiding under a bench and the last two just acting like they where talking with each other the entire time...

"I don't wish to fight right now I don't know what will happen to you or this town" said Natsu letting some of his magic power loose to try and disuade the hooded figures from engaging further.

"Y-y-you don't scare me demon! shouted the one that seemed the leader of this little group pointing a trembling finger" at Natsu. "In the name of the church I will excorcise you! she shouted has she ran towards" Natsu with a holy cross. "No Demon can come in contact with a crucifix without major damage" she said has she tried to get close enough to use it but found Natsu's agility to great for her to overcome.

"Fire Dragons Roar!" shouted Natsu sending a roar towards her with no real power behind it just enough to try and scare her off...

"Her hood fell off reavealing a young blonde only about sixteen in age with bright green eyes wearing a church combat uniform..."You can't beat all four of us!" the other three yelled circling Natsu.

I guess I'll teach the four of you a lesson in humilty said Natsu has he walked towards them... the four of them backed up they didn't know why but they did.

"Lauren!, Moreus, Gilbert, Darin none of you are a match for that monster said a older man with snow white hair and golden eyes he wore a black preist shirt with a crucifix around his neck and a pair of white gloves with crucifixes built into it...

"Head Preist your here" said Lauren the leader of the little group.. "My name is Saint Peter I'm the head preist and has such it's my responsilbity to excorsise demon's from this world said Peter.

Natsu turned towards the preist the two of them staring each other down...

God Speed said Peter before he moved so fast Natsu's brain couldn't keep up he delivered a blow to Natsu's Abdomen the crucifixes on his gloves causing even more damage... "Ugh!" Natsu moaned coughing up some blood.

"Demonic Dragons Flame Fist!" shouted Natsu utilizing his favorite attack but missed after Peter used God Speed. Peter then delivered a heel kick to the side of Natsu's head and then following it up with a knee to the stomach...

"Is this the demon they called a monster! the beast that rivals the super devils don't make me laugh! shouted Peter has he picked up Natsu with one hand and slammed him into the concret below.

"Show me the Demon!" shouted Peter delivering a punch to Natsu's chest the crucifix burning him...

"Please, I can't, I can't let you loose I can't let the demon free in the middle of town hundreds of innocents will die" Natsu thought to himself trying not to let the Demon loose.

"Aw come on! do you need some motivation!" shouted Peter has he grabbed Lauren by the neck... "Do I need to kill this girl to get you to take me serious!" shouted Peter squeezing tighter. "Head Preist w-why" asked Lauren gasping for breath... "Let her go!" Natsu screamed his eyes beginning to slit. "Fight me like a man coward! Natsu yelled his power increasing more and more his hands shifting from human to demon in the struggle for control of the body...

"You fight like a demon!" shouted Peter squeezing tighter... "Some on...save me Lauren said under her breath... "That was the last straw the chains have been broken said Natsu to himself after hearing her asking for help and seeing her tears streaming down her face...

Meanwhile at the meeting... "What is this power" asked Michale has he felt Natsu's power... "it's Natsu" said Serafall has she ran out the door. "Wait where are you going! shouted Azazel has he tried to call her back but a hand on his shoulder stopped him..

"If she can't stop him then this entire town may very well melt under the heat of his wrath" said Sirzechs...

Back with Natsu... His skin scaled his fingers clawed his eyebrows wooly Natsu brutilized Peter... "Yes this is the beast I wanted shouted Peter his body badly burnt. Take this! he shouted trying to punch Natsu with his Crucifix gloves..

"Natsu then picked up Peter by his face his claws digging into his skull... "Demonic Dragons Flame Burst!" shouted Natsu blowing Peter's head off...

"The demon known has End then turned towards Natsu and her allies walking towards them his anger at Peter's actions blinding him from friend and foe his demonic urges going through the roof... "He ran towards the four of them at break neck speeds his fist covered in black flames ready to destroy them as well...

"Don't do anything you'd regret!" shouted Serafall has she tackled him onto the ground... "Rah!" Natsu roared trying to break free from her grip. "Please come back to us Natsu don't let the demon win said Serafall squeezing him tighter and tighter...

"RAH! Natsu roared again has he started increase his heat..."Despite the intense heat and the chance of getting burned" Serafall wouldn't let him go...

"Come back to me!" shouted Serafall her tears falling on Natsu's face... "Don't cry" Natsu, I'm back thanks to you he said with a smile has he wiped the tears from her eyes...

 **Back at the meeting..**. Wait was that Natsu he looked strong but I thought he was maybe has strong has Vali" said Issei complete shock on his face... "His power Rivals that of my brothers it may even be more" said Rias

After the incident the three factions continued the meeting signing the documents an attack by the khaos bridgade temporarily intterupted them but they were easily dealth with.

 **Days later...**  
Natsu and Serafall returned to Serafall's home in the underworld while the Sitri's main house was nice Serafall's personal home seemed more homie...

Natsu was in the kitchen cooking some Devil Burgers which was extra spicy cheese burgers... "Hey Natsu I don't mean to pry in your pass but who taught you how to cook?" asked Serafall.

"No, it's fine besides I promised I'd tell you all about my old life" said Natsu... "I am from a world called Earthland in Earthland I lived in the country of Fiore and I was a member of a guild called Fairy Tail which was a guild in the city of Magnolia I had lots of friends but my best friends where probably Happy and Lucy the three of us even formed a team...

"Happy?" Serafall asked "Yep he was a magical creature called an exceed" said Natsu. "Wow sounds cool keep going, keep going" said Serafall. "I almost forgot the most important part" said Natsu

"Come on tell me tell me don't leave me hanging" said Serafall... My dad was a dragon" said Natsu with a smile... "What! is that how you learned to fight and use magic" asked Serafall. "To be continued" said Natsu with a grin... "No! come on! tell me more! tell me about you being a dragons son or atleast tell me about Lucy and Happy and all your adventures" said Serafall a gleam in her eye.

"Haahha next time" said Natsu has he ruffled her long hair which in a moment of rarity wasn't in pigtails..."Oh but to answer your question the person who taught me how to cook was a friend named Mirajane Strauss I hated cooking and I tried telling her I could live off fire and happy eats raw fish" said Natsu..

"What made you finally change your mind" asked Serafall. "She was scary said Natsu with a shrug of his shoulder...

Later that night... "I love you" said Serafall, "I love you too" said Natsu the two of them sharing a heated kiss...

 **LEMONALERT!LEMONALERT!LEMONALERT!**

The kiss got more and more passionate has they went on Natsu grabbed a handful of Serafalls breast giving them a good squeeze... Serafall moaned in response taking advantage Natsu plunged his tongue into her throat and slowly took her top off... .

He stood back and got a good look at Serafall's perky tits resting beautifully in a Lacey red Bra... "Your beautiful said Natsu has he began kissing her down the neck causing her to moan in satisfaction...

"No... I can't let you do all the work said Serafall has she reached down and unzipped in pants pulling out his semi-hard member... "Serafall squeezed the seven inch meatstick tightly in her hand and began pumping it while kissing her man...

"Natsu's member double in size on that night his seven inch meatstick turning into a massive fourteen inch meatlog... "Serafall kept her pumping until precum started to drip from the tip of his penis she then bent down and licked his cock from the ball's to the tip swirling her tongue around the pink head..

Natsu closed his eyes in pleasure holding Serafall's head on his weiner wrapping her long locks around his hand.. "Being a rookie in these sort of things Serafall at first couldn't get more than just passed the tip...But she wouldn't let that slow her down has she started rubbing his balls and sucking even harder...

Lets take a bit more" Natsu said holding her head down his cock hitting the back of her throat... Serafall swallowed the stream of seamen like a champ...

"Mmmm that was good" said Serafall wiping some excess of the side of her mouth and then sexually licking it off her finger before swallowing it..

"I've always wanted to make love to a magical girl" said Natsu with a smile giving way to a great idea... "I'll be right back said Serafall has she ran into the bathroom...

"Moments later Serafall came out wearing her pink-magical girl outfit her wand in hand... "Little-Levia is here to please you" said Serafall with a wink...

Natsu picked up Serafall kissing her with all the passion he could muster laying her on to the bed he pulled her undergarments to the side giving way to her sparkling magic girl pussy... Natsu slowly rubbed his cock over the top of her vagina and put just the tip in before pulling back out doing this in rapid successions.

"Please Natsu let me have it, please, please" Serafall begged.. "Have what?" Natsu asked playing dumb... "Don't make me say it" said Serafall getting a bit embarrased.

"Guess where done here" said Natsu has he pulled back and was about to slip his pants back on but Serafall stopped him... "Fine...please fill my virgin pussy with your demonic cum said Serafall so quietly even Natsu had trouble hearing her...

"I'm sorry speak up I couldn't quite here you" said Natsu in a teasing voice..."Please Fill My Virgin Pussy With Your Demonic Cum!" Serafall screamed...

"That was the push Natsu needed has he rammed all fourteen inches into her in one go tearing her barrier..."UGH! your so big! Serafall moaned has she bit the sheets...Natsu pistoned faster and faster,

"SMACK*!..."UGH!"...SMACK*!..."UGH!" "This pattern of spanks and Moan's continued until Serafall's ass started to turn red...

"Is that all you got!" Serafall said challenging Natsu to do better..."I should've known this was nothing to one of the four great Satan's so how about I turn it up a notch" said Natsu has he let his Demonic urges take control...

While is penis got no longer it get get much ,much wider... "Y-Your cock it's growing inside of me!" Serafall moaned... "Party time whispered Natsu in a demonic voice has he began pumping into the beauty below him with reckless abandon...

He then grabbed the Magical girl wand and stated to feed it into her asshole... "UGh...N-Natsu hit the s-switch" Serafall moaned...

Natsu looked down to see the switch on the wand she was referring to... Oh your a naughty little devil arent'cha said Natsu has he flipped the switch and the Wand began fiercly vibrating inside Serafall's tight ass...

"FUCK!" Serafall screamed "Tell me Sera how many times have you cummed since we started asked Natsu has he nibbled on her ear and fondled her breast slowing down to a teasing stroke... "T-Ten" Serafall said with a moan...Ten...Then I shall fuck you Ten times has hard said Natsu grabbing a hand-full of her hair he lefted her up off the bed and began the intense love making...The bed beginning to crack under the pressure...

"GAHOOEEY! Natsu screamed has an eruption of cum filled Serafall's depths... "UGH" Serafall moaned before faintin...

"There's one hole I haven't explore said Natsu has he was just a bout to ram her ass... Ring* Ring* ...Ring Ring*... Sorry Natsu I better get this said Serafall has she answered the call...

"Hello Serafall I've finished the project but I've discovered something about Natsu's body the two of you may want to get to my labs quick" said Akuja...

Alright, Alright we'll be there when the sun comes up" said Serafall...

 **The Next Day...** "Alright before I give you the device I need to tell you something" said Akuja looking at Natsu with a serious expression. "What is it" asked Natsu... Your body it's still transforming when you first arrived the split between human was fifty-fifty but now it's more like 49-51 going the demons way I'm afraid if the demon side get's one hundred percent control then the Natsu Dragneel we've all come to know, your human side will cease to exist" said Akuja...

"Serafall if that day ever comes don't hestiate to kill me" said Natsu...

To be continued


	6. Natsu vs Sirzechs

**Last Time on ETSD**

"Alright before I give you the device I need to tell you something" said Ajuka looking at Natsu with a serious expression. "What is it" asked Natsu... Your body it's still transforming when you first arrived the split between human was fifty-fifty but now it's more like 49-51 going the demons way I'm afraid if the demon side get's one hundred percent control then the Natsu Dragneel we've all come to know, your human side will cease to exist" said Akuja...

"Serafall if that day ever comes don't hesitate to kill me" said Natsu...

And Now "H-How can you think to ask me something like that" said Serafall... "I'm sorry I shouldn't put that much pressure on you should I?" Natsu asked. "If you two are quite done lets continue shall we" said Akuja.

"Y-yeah" said Serafall has she and Natsu followed Ajuka further into the laboratory.. "It took a bit of time and some help from the fallen angels but I've managed to developed this serum" said Akuja has he held up a small vial of green liquid.

"Place a drop of this on your tongue one a day and your demonic urges will be placed in check" said Ajuka. "Then why don't' I just drink it all shouldn't that get rid of the demon forever" asked Natsu.

"It could or it could have the adverse effect and cause the demon to gain permanent control of your body and mind your human side gone forever if you want to risk that then by all means down it all and see what happens" said Ajuka.

"I'll stick to the droplets, thanks I owe you one" said Natsu. "think nothing of it" said Ajuka waving him off. "Serafall call Sirzech's tell him I'm ready" said Natsu.

"Yeah okay" said Serafall...

"Oh hold up a moment you two" "Mm? the two of them" asked turning around. "Apparently the Vatican didn't take to kindly to you blasting the head off one of their head members and want to see you pay for your crimes, the three factions said we wouldn't get involved but that doesn't mean other races won't hesitate to try and collect the bounty placed on your head" said Akuja

" Thanks for the warning" said Natsu with a grin has he headed out...

 **Meanwhile at the Vatican** "This is an outrage! to let that filthy demon roam free"... what is Michael thinking! shouted an old man with more hair in his nose than on his head... "No need to put up a fuss a bounty has already been put out on the demons head said a young man with dark green hair and piercing green eyes...

"tell me Patrick what is the point of a bounty when we can kill the monster ourselfs" said the old man... "Why should we kill the beast when I can just put a bounty out and the beast shall kill each other said Patrick a smile upon his face.

"He is right" said a man who looked to be somewhere between Patrick and the old man in age he had dark brown hair that was starting to turn gray from the roots and a thick brown beard. "I take it your in agreement Paul?" the old man asked turning towards the younger gentleman named Paul. "Yes John, I am if we where to fight this demon ourselfs then we'd only lose more people but if we let someone else handle it for us we get rid of our problem and no one else has to get their heads blown off" said Paul"

"Lady Maria you've been awfully quite" said Patrick turning towards a woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes. "I don't see a need to discuss this you've already put a bounty out having this discussion now seems redundant" said Maria.

"Are you saying we should just abandon Peter and not avenge him" said John "Peter was an annoying man I may have killed him myself eventually and he bought that death upon himself going after a triple S-class monster and putting those children in danger he deserved death for his stupidity" said Maria.

"I can't believe a lady of the church would say such things!" shouted Paul... "I'm merely telling you what I know" said Maria waving him off"

"Maria your right perhaps Peter did bring that death onto himself, but Peter is one of us a member of the Vatican so even if he was an idiot well deserving of death he shall be avenged said Patrick...

"There isn't a bounty hunter in the world who could hope to defeat that beast" said Maria has she walked off...

24 hours later...  
Natsu and Serafall where walking towards a massive collesium filled with species from all over the world here to see if this demon from another world can really go up against a devil so powerful he could only be called a super devil...

"I didn't expect a crowd" said Natsu... I may have promoted the fight on my show" said Serafall with a wink before she jumped into the stands landing beside Grayfia and her son Millicas. "Grayfia!" Serafall shouted pulling the woman into a hug... "I see your has hyper active has ever" said Grayfia.

With Natsu and Sirzechs... "I know that if I hold back even just a little againts someone with of your caliber I could die so I'll be going all out" said Sirzechs has he summoned a crimson orb of destruction to his hand...

"I wouldn't have it any other way" said Natsu a wide grin upon his face has black flames formed over both of his hands...

"I can feel the power but not the urges...the serum really is working" Natsu said smiling to himself has he walked onto the field.

"Go! Natsu! Go!" Serafall screamed..

The Fight began...  
"Demonic Dragons Flame Fist!", "Fist of Destruction!" Natsu/Sirzechs shouted at the same time their attacks coliding head on. the resulting clashed caused smoke to fill the entire arena and a crater to form beneath their feet.

"Demonic Dragons Flame Breath!" shouted Natsu sending a wave of flames straight towards Sirzechs. "But Sirzechs destroyed it utilizing his powers of destruction...

"Demonic Dragons Grip! shouted has he wrapped his hand around Sirzechs face and squeezed. "Sirzechs delivered a blow to natsu's stomach making him cough up a bit of blood.

"Come on stop holding back! show me what you got!" Sirzechs shouted... Has he threw an orb or destruction towards Natsu

Natsu jumped out of the way the result of the attack caused a deep crevice to be formed in the middle of the arena...

"Your right I wanted this fight not giving it my all just isn't fair said Natsu has he began his transformation his skin scaling over, Demonic Dragons Halo!" shouted Natsu has a ring of fire surrounded Sirzechs..

The ring then began closing in around the powerful satans body...Filling his leg with the power of destruction Sirzechs stomped on the ground causing it to get destroyed beneath his feet and opening up an opportunity for him to escape the attack...

"Demonic Dragons Burst!" Natsu shouted coming out of nowhere has hand wrapped around Sirzech's arm a sound explosion echoing throughout the arena.

"GAH!" Sirzechs screams could be heard coming from the smoke filled whole that he created to escape the attack..

Everyone was in a state of panic wandering what was happening down there...

The sounds of clashing fist could be heard from deep within the hole as well has the sounds of explosions, black flames flying out every few seconds...

Suddenly someone was thrown back up top the smoke filled the room so the audience had to wait to see who it was...

Who could it be, who won the fight" asked Issei Hyoudou has he watched the fight along side the Rias Gremory Peerage...

After a bit the smoke finally cleared revealing to them all that it was in fact Sirzechs who had been thrown back up his body covered in borns a massive whole in his shoulder taking heavy breaths...

"Come on out! let each do one last attack!" shouted Sirzechs. "Yeah! Natsu shouted has he flew out of the whole... Everyone gasped at what they saw one of his body was litered with holes from the power of destruction.

"Sounds like a plan" said Natsu.

Natsu put his hand out in front of him and one after another magic circles began forming in a straight line starting from the palm of his hand the first one was bigger than Natsu each one after that got smaller and smaller until it got to the last one which was small enough to fit in the palm of someones hand.

"Meanwhile Sirzechs began forming a massive orb of destruction in his hand... Ruin the extinction said Sirzechs sending the orb towards Natsu...

"Demonic Dragons Piercing Blaze!" shouted Natsu a beam of black flames flying towards Sirzechs...

The two attacks clashed A struggle for surpremacy ensude neither able to get an advantage over the other...

BOOM! the result of the two attacks blew up sending both fighter flying back into the wall falling unconsious.

"IT-IT's a tie!" shouted everyone in the audience...

TO BE CONTINUED!"


End file.
